1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a substrate for use in a package and to a method of manufacturing the package substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic devices are being produced with increasingly higher performance and continuously decreasing sizes, and accordingly, the numbers of terminals on semiconductor chips are significantly increasing. As such, the package substrate for mounting semiconductor chips is being required to have finer pitch in the bump portions, as well as high reliability.
Due to such requirements for finer pitch in the bumps of a package substrate, there is a need for new methods of forming bumps.